Computer systems implementing Unified Memory Architecture (UMA) feature a graphics controller that accesses main memory for video memory. However, the memory efficiency of UMA graphics systems may be limited due to CPU cache line size requirements. For example, the ideal memory access size for graphics may be 4 to 16 bytes, since graphics controllers can operate on one or a few pixels or texels at a time. Nevertheless, memory architectures are often optimized for the 64 byte CPU cache line size to optimize CPU memory efficiency. The result is that, on average, a significant amount of data read from memory may never used by the graphics controller.
Manufacturers of discrete graphics controllers minimize this over fetch by using narrower memory channels. This solution, however, is not available for UMA-based integrated graphics controllers.